ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Fear (John Smith 10)
Story The force of the explosion stills catches Kevin’s ship, and they are forced out of light-speed. Kevin: Our engine’s shot! We’re going down! They crash down on a nearby planet, which appeared all green. The ship hits the ground, skidding across it. Kevin: Everyone alright? Gwen: Yeah, I’m fine. Mummy Dusk: If I had a mouth, I think I’d puke. Kevin: Not in my ship. Come on, I’ll need help fixing the ship up. They go outside, seeing giant trees and vines everywhere. The ground was covered with exotic plants. Gwen: Where are we? Kevin: Flors Verdance. Not a planet that I want to stay on. Mummy Dusk: Can you fix the ship? Kevin: It’d be easier if you used your Galvanic Mechamorph form, but until then, I think I can get it running. I won’t be able to fix the hyper-drive, so it’ll take some time to get back to Earth. But we can get back. Mummy Dusk: If you say so, Bounty Hunter. Gwen: His name is Kevin, John. And if it wasn’t for him, you’d still be stuck on Vilgax’s ship or in space. Mummy Dusk: Oh. Well, thanks, Kevin. Although I want to know, why are you helping us? Kevin: None of your business. A growl echoes, and the three turn. They are surrounded by venus flytrap aliens with root bodies, and walking mushrooms with two mouths. Gwen: What are they? Kevin: Floraunas. I don’t know what the Living Mushrooms are, though. Mummy Dusk: Talk later, fight now. The floraunas stretch their arms to attack. Mummy Dusk dodges, and charges, punching one of the floraunas. Mummy Dusk then shifts to Ditto. Ditto: Oh, man! Not Ditto! (Runs over to Gwen) I’m going to hang by you until I shift. Gwen fires magic disks at the mushrooms, when she spots vines coming at her. Gwen: Apendaja Rigoria! (The vines retract, and those floraunas can’t stretch anymore.) Kevin touches the ship, and his body is covered with a metal plating. Gwen: How do you do that? Kevin: (punching a mushroom) I absorb the material. Look out! Kevin runs at Gwen, pulling her aside. One of the floraunas wraps their vines around him, and they drag him away, the floraunas retreating. The Living Mushrooms, however, were still approaching. Gwen: Kevin! Ditto: I’ve got him. Ditto starts running after Kevin, and shifts to XLR8, dashing off. End Scene XLR8 runs around, searching for Kevin. XLR8: Where could they be? (XLR8 stops, before falling down a tunnel in the ground.) Underground, huh? (dashes down the tunnel) XLR8 runs through the tunnel, passing a series of glowing fungus. He then finds Kevin strapped to a wall by vines. XLR8: Kevin! I’ll get you out. (Runs up to Kevin, and uses his scissor hands to cut through the roots.) Kevin: Thanks. Now we need to get out of here, before they come back. Just as he said it, as Floraunas appear in the tunnel. Kevin: I had to say it. XLR8: Alright. (He shifts to Diamondhead) Diamondhead: Make a hole. Diamondhead charges forward, punching floraunas, knocking them back, landing behind him. Diamondhead then fires crystal shards at the floraunas behind them, which grow and cut the tunnel off. Kevin: You do realize that floraunas can dig, right? And that won’t stop them? Diamondhead: Oh. I knew that. The floraunas come out of the ground, charging them. Kevin charges forward, and touches the crystal structure, absorbing it and gaining a crystal coating. Kevin: Now it’s payback time! Diamondhead and Kevin charge through the tunnel, punching floraunas as they come. Diamondhead goes to punch another one, when he shifts to Upgrade, his punch doing no damage. Upgrade: Oh, man! A florauna wraps his vine fingers around Upgrade, and another one around Kevin. Upgrade: Let us go! (The vine touches the Omnitrix symbol, and it turns yellow.) Kevin: Hit the Omnitrix symbol! Hurry! Upgrade turns into a liquid like material, escaping the florauna’s grasp. Upgrade then slaps the Omnitrix symbol, turning into a florauna. Wildvine: My turn. (Wildvine stretches up, knocking the florauna back. He then tackles the florauna holding Kevin, dropping him.) Kevin: Nice. Let’s go. Voice: Resistance is futile. Wildvine: (to Kevin) Did you hear that? Kevin: Hear what? Then, a series of roots come out of the ground, grabbing the two of them and pulling them into the ground. End Scene Wildvine and Kevin are hanging above a giant pink plant with a mouth a razor sharp teeth. Kevin: Whoa! Didn’t see that coming. What is that? Wildvine: Let’s find out. Hey, plant thing. Who are you? Voice: I am the Mycelium, the brain of the planet. Wildvine: Why does a planet need a brain? Kevin: Who are you talking to? Wildvine: The brain. It can control plants, and communicate with them in their minds. Mycelium: Good. You catch on quickly. I know that you aren’t one of my minions, so I must eliminate any threat to our delegate ecosystem. Wildvine: If you want to spare your ecosystem, then I suggest you let us go. Mycelium: I also am in the mood for fresh nutrients. Wildvine: Oh, man. Kevin: What? Wildvine: It wants to eat us. Kevin: Anytime you want to break us out will be good. Wildvine: Agreed. Negotiations are over anyway. Wildvine grows spikes on his body, cutting through the roots. He then stretches his right arm to grab the ceiling, swinging past Kevin. Wildvine turns around, and uses his left hand to cut Kevin free and grab him. At that moment, a seed falls off of Wildvine’s back, and Wildvine notices and watches the seed. It hits Mycelium, and it explodes. Wildvine: Cool. (Lands and puts Kevin down on a spot of solid land.) Stay here. (He stretches his arm, and swings off again.) Kevin: How can I go anywhere? I can’t fly! Wildvine swings around, and pulls the seeds off his back, throwing them at the Mycelium. Some of them cause an explosion, but Wildvine notices one that just releases gas. Wildvine: So, these are lethal, and non-lethal. Mycelium: You do realize that your resistance is futile. Nothing that you do can stop me. My mushroom army will tear through your friend and your ship. I will devour the two of you. You should simply surrender your free will to me. Wildvine: No way, mushroom head! (Gains face of realization) Mushroom? That’s it! Wildvine grabs the ceiling with both hands and all five root legs, his back facing the Mycelium. He then drops the six seeds from his back, which hit and open, releasing some kind of gas. Mycelium: (Roars in pain) No! What, how? Wildvine: I’m smarter than the average plant. (Grows more seeds and drops them.) You’re finished. (Mycelium is hit again, and starts to implode. Wildvine swings over to Kevin, grabbing him.) Time to go. The flytrap head on Wildvine’s neck closes, and Wildvine starts digging through the ground, Kevin behind him. End Scene Back on the surface of the planet, Wildvine and Kevin come out of the ground. Wildvine reverts after they make it up. John: Finally! I’m human again! Kevin: The unlocking of a new alien form allowed the Omnitrix to fix and time itself out again. How did you destroy that pink thing? John: When I was a kid, I had athlete’s foot. It was a fungus, and the athlete’s foot powder killed it off. I was able to control the contents of the seeds, so I made it be the foot powder. It worked better than I thought. Kevin: (His crystal coat fading) Not bad. I thought you were just a loser. You saved me. John: We’re even now, and I thought you were just a bounty hunter. (The two start walking towards their ship.) Kevin: Would you mind if I hung around with you guys for a while? John: So, Gwen’s got you under her spell, huh? Kevin: What are you talking about? John: Please. You came to help me because ''she ''asked. You’re doing this to make ''her ''see you in a good light. Kevin: You got a problem with that? John: No. You’ll be a great addition to the team, especially since you know things about aliens. Oh, you’ll also have to meet Eddy, our tech man. He’s been doing good, but he could still use help. Kevin: Cool. (They spot the ship, and sees Gwen waving at them, with Living Mushrooms lying all over the ground, unconscious.) End Scene A few hours later, Kevin has successfully fixed the ship to be able to take them back to Earth. Kevin: We’re ready to go. John: Are you sure this is safe? Kevin: I never said it was safe. But if we want to get off this planet and back to Earth, this is our only way. Gwen: Relax, John. Kevin knows what he’s doing. John: (Raising an eyebrow to Gwen) You too? Okay. Let’s get off this planet. (The three get onboard the ship, and it takes off, flying off Flors Verdance.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Mycelium *Floraunas *Living Mushrooms Aliens *Mummy Dusk *Ditto *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Wildvine (First appearance) Spells *Apendaja Rigoria Trivia *John and Gwen go to their first planet in space, Flors Verdance. *The Omnitrix is fixed. *Kevin joins the team. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10